Fred Johnson
'Fred Johnson -' (Ur. 11 stycznia 2016r.) - Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Wychowanek i prefekt Gryffindoru za szkolnych lat. Kawaler orderu Merlina III Klasy. Historia Fred urodził się w jedną z mroźnych, styczniowych nocy, w jednym z większych miast Wielkiej Brytanii - Manchesterze. Był pierwszym dzieckiem Roberta i Rachel Johnson. Jego rodzice późno zdecydowali się na dziecko. Początkowo nie chcieli, aby dziecko popsuło im kariery. Matka Freda pracowała w Departamencie Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, a ojciec w Biurze Aurorów. No, ale wracając jego rodzice w końcu zdecydowali się na potomka. W końcu kto przejąłby po nich osiągnięcia, sukcesy i dobra materialne po ich śmierci? Matka urodziła młodego Johnsona jeszcze przed ukończeniem 40 lat, ale to i tak dość późno i ciężko przeżyła ciążę. No, ale wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie to nie ma co drążyć tematu. Skoro mieli już syna to postanowili wyprowadzić się z wielkiego miasta na wieś, gdzie będą mieli miejsce na spokojne wychowywanie syna. Ojciec Freda - Robert kupił duży dwór w hrabstwie Hampshire. Potrzebne pieniądze uzyskał od swoich sędziwych rodziców, nie bez problemów, ponieważ nie podobało im się, że Robert związał się z czarownicą półkrwi. Mijały lata, a Fred rósł. Informacje o magii były mu wpajane od urodzenia, więc jego moc ukazała się dość szybko, gdy miał cztery lata. Nic oryginalnego, gdy latał na zabawkowej mini-miotełce prawie strącił jakiś stary wazon, który spadając zatrzymał się w powietrzu i wrócił na miejsce. Pobiegł z tą informacją do rodziców, pochwalili go i to wszystko. Podobne wypadki zdarzały się jeszcze kilkanaście razy. W wieku 7 lat, oprócz rozmów o magii rodzice zaczęli sprowadzać do domu jakichś nauczycieli, aby jeszcze przed Hogwartem uczyli go teoretycznych podstaw transmutacji, historii magii itd. Oprócz tego zwiększali jego sprawność fizyczną. Chodził z ojcem na mecze Quidditcha, co poskutkowało tym, że już kilka lat później Fred doskonale latał na miotle. Miał też mugolskich trenerów od strzelania z łuku, oraz szermierki, ale do tych lekcji najmniej się przykładał. Uważał, że będąc czarodziejem najbardziej przyda mu się dobre władanie różdżką. 11 lat w domu minęło bardzo szybko, a w tym czasie młody Johnson miał mało czasu na zabawę, w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci. List z Hogwartu przyszedł zimą, w jego 11 urodziny. Fred siedział przed kominkiem i czytał jakąś książkę, nagle okno otworzyło się, a do salonu wpadła (wraz z mroźnym wiatrem) brzydka, szara i wielka sowa z małym rulonikiem przywiązanym do nóżki. Chłopiec odwiązał list i czym prędzej wziął na ramię paskudną sowę i czym prędzej wyrzucił ją przez okno. Odpieczętował list, standardowa informacja o przyjęciu do Hogwartu. Pobiegł pochwalić się rodzicom, a ci uściskali go i odesłali do swojego pokoju, bo było już dość późno. Następne kilka miesięcy minęło pod kątem przygotowań do nauki. Na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku, wraz z rodzicami ruszył na Pokątną kupując najdroższe szaty, najlepszy kociołek, nowe podręczniki, 11 calową, cedrową różdżkę z włóknem ze smoczego serca, oraz młodego, czarnego puchacza, który mimo zaawansowanego wieku służy Fredowi do dziś. Kilka dni później stał już wraz z rodzicami na peronie i czekał na wyjazd do zamku. W przedziale standardowo licytował się z młodymi kolegami, który dom jest najlepszy. Jako iż ojciec Freda był w Slytherinie, a matka w Ravenclawie to myślał, że trafi do któregoś z tych domów i wychwalał je przed gorzej znającymi historię kolegami. Podróż minęła im szybko, a kilka godzin później Fred siedział już na stołku w Wielkiej Sali, a Marcus Maxim zakładał mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału... Hogwart Tiara zadecydowała, że mały Freddy nie trafi ani do Slytherinu, ani Ravenclaw'u. Trafił do Gryffindoru, o którym zdążył nasłuchać się od starszych uczniów już w pociągu. Dom ten był przez wszystkich wyśmiewany, a co roku notorycznie był ostatni w wyścigu po Puchar Domów. Opiekun, Jack Corr miał wylane na swój dom, prefekci byli idiotami, albo w ogóle ich nie było. Po kilku dniach zapoznania się z innymi gryfonami stwierdził, że są idiotami i nie warto się do nich narazie przyznawać. Postawił sobie za główny cel nauki w Hogwarcie wyciągnięcie tego domu z dna, zostanie prefektem Gryffindoru i postawienie do pionu resztę gryfonów. Ale to był bardzo długoterminowy cel.. Przez większość czasu w zamku spędzał czas na samotnych wycieczkach po jego korytarzach i nauce. W swojej klasie nie widział żadnej odpowiedniej osoby, z którą mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić więc rzadko kiedy z kimś rozmawiał. Jako iż poziom reprezentacji Quidditcha stał na poziomie równym zero to Fred w pierwszej klasie dał radę się do niej załapać. Został ścigającym, ale nie miał szans z silniejszymi fizycznie kolegami z innych domów. Gryffindor zajął oczywiście ostatnie miejsce w Pucharze Quidditcha, co nie było dla nikogo niespodzianką. Rok mijał szybko, tym bardziej, że nic ciekawego nie działo się w Hogwarcie. Pod koniec roku Fred wygrał Hogwarcki wyścig kołgogonków, czyli świniopodobnych stworzeniach ściągniętych przez gajowego. Dostał w nagrodzie fiolkę Eliksiru Wielosokowego, która czeka na dobrą okazję już dosyć długo... Przyszły egzaminy, a oceny Freda wahały się od Zadowalających po Wybitne. Jego pobyt w Hogwarcie zmienił się dopiero w okolicach piątej klasy. Na krótko opiekunem gryfonów został Kevan Margel i wybrał w końcu Freda na prefekta. Jednak nie wytrzymał długo z hordą nieposkromionych gryfonów i odszedł. Nowym opiekunem został Alaric Dragovich, który nie widział jednak Johnsona w funkcji prefekta. Cóż, jego strata - myślał wtedy Fred. Dragovich wziął na prefekta Adriena Mollowa - dość słabo widocznego gryfona z klasy naszego bohatera, a Freda obsadził jako kapitana drużyny Quidditcha. Po krótkim czasie młody Johnson zaprzyjaźnił się z nowym prefektem, zaczęli razem współpracować we wspólnym zdobywaniu punktów oraz wrabianiu innych uczniów w drobne wykroczenia, dzięki którym tracili cenne punkty. Ligi Quidditcha w tym roku nikt nie zorganizował, chociaż Fred zbudował drużynę aspirującą na zwycięstwo, jeśli miałaby z kimś grać. Coś się zmieniało, opiekun naprawdę opiekował się domem, prefekt pilnował swoich podopiecznych, a Gryffindor powoli wydostawał się ze swojego dna i pięciu metrów mułu. Nocami w wieży Gryffindoru dużo się działo, śmierciożercy często napadali na zamek. Nie raz Fred wraz z Adrienem ewakuowali gryfonów ze zdemolowanego dormitorium. Nocami często wymykali się z dormitorium, a to do Hogsmeade, a to do zaprzyjaźnionych puchonów obok kuchni. Zaprzyjaźnili się również z Emilem Gingerbladem oraz Madison Mars, z którą niedługo potem Adrien zaczął chodzić. Pod koniec roku Alaric Dragovich zginął wraz z Michaelem Maximem w dość niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach . Gryffindor przejął wesoły zielarz David Smith i w ten sposób kolejny rok szkolny dobiegał końca, a zbliżały się SUMy. Mimo, że w tym roku Fred nie ślęczał całymi dniami nad książkami był bardzo dobrze przygotowany do ważnych egzaminów. Ponownie napisał je bardzo dobrze, no może oprócz Historii Magii, z niej miał Nędzny. Ale uzyskanie wyższej oceny z tego przedmiotu graniczyło z cudem. Gryffindor zajął trzecie miejsce spychając na ostatnie swoich odwiecznych przeciwników - ślizgonów. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wakacji Fred nie wrócił do domu, miał trochę pieniędzy od rodziców więc wynajął sobie pokój nad Trzema Miotłami. Po kilku tygodniach raczej nudnych wakacji został zaproszony przez Emila na resztę wolnego w góry. Przesiedzieli tam kilka długich tygodni w świetnym towarzystwie. Nie dość, że dobrze się bawili to mieli do czynienia z atakiem Trolla na wioskę, który na domiar pecha rozdeptał drewniany domek Freda. Co prawda, chłopak jakoś się nie przejął, przeprowadził się do któregoś z domków znajomych. Natrafili się też na smoka Zielonego Walijskiego, który zaatakował miejsce ich pobytu. Swoją dużą grupą unieszkodliwili stworzenie i wysłali je do Rezerwatu Smoków w Rumunii. Jako iż Fred był w wieku dorastania to nie mogło się obyć bez odpałów podczas wakacji. Cóż, w górach byli cały czas zaopatrzeni w piwo, a na urodzinach Emila Fredowi nieźle odbiło po wypiciu pewnej zupki... Na szczęście niewiele osób go wtedy widziało. Wakacje minęły mu szybko, a Fred do tej pory wspomina je chyba jako swoje najlepsze. Wielkimi krokami nadchodziły ostatnie klasy w Hogwarcie. Zanim się obejrzał siedział już przy stole gryfonów przy Uczcie Powitalnej. Jego przyjaciel Adrien został w końcu wybrany prefektem naczelnym i zwolnił Fredowi wymarzoną posadę prefekta gryfonów. Odznakę w lekko nietypowych okolicznościach Johnson dostał od Davida Smith'a, który pytał o zdanie... ziemniaka. Tygodnie mijały szybko. Gryffindor miał wygrać Puchar Domów i wszystko szło po jego myśli. Wraz z Adrienem brylowali na lekcjach zdobywając multum punktów. Po kilku takich seriach mieli około 100 punktów przewagi. No i wtedy coś się popsuło. W drobnym odstępie czasu z zamku zniknął Adrien i Emil. Bez większego hałasu zapadli się pod ziemię. Mijały tygodnie, a Fred w końcu dostał anonima o śmierci Adriena. Za to niedługo potem Emil pokazał, że żyje uaktywniając się z Bohemian Grove. Johnson właśnie ich obwiniał przez długi czas o śmierć przyjaciela, na czele z Emilem. Jednak mijały kolejne tygodnie. Na domiar złego po zamku panoszyła się Istota, która niejednokrotnie dość poważnie raniła Freda. Chłopak znowu był raczej bez bliższych znajomych i jedyną rzeczą, którą zajmował się przez ten czas było zdobywanie punktów. Przez to, że prefekt naczelny zginął to doskonale spisujący się Fred otrzymał tą funkcję co nie było żadną niespodzianką. W Gryffindorze nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zastąpić na funkcji męskiego prefekta więc nimi też zajmował się tak jak wcześniej. Mimo wszystko przez ten czas czuł się dość samotny i trochę nudziło go ciągłe łażenie po korytarzach albo samotne siedzenie po dachach. Jakakolwiek rozmowa z Madison, załamaną po śmierci chłopaka również nie była raczej możliwa. Całkiem przypadkiem poznał młodszą przyjaciółkę Madi - Yennefer, dwa lata młodszą od Freda puchonkę. Cóż, była całkowitym przeciwieństwem chłopaka i cały czas zaskakiwała Freda swoim wesołym usposobieniem i optymizmem. Błyskawicznie się z nią zaprzyjaźnił i prawie każdego wieczoru odwiedzał dormitorium Hufflepuffu by z nią rozmawiać. Po wielu takich wieczorach poczuł do Yennefer coś mocniejszego, jednak brakowało mu odwagi, w końcu traktowała go tylko jak przyjaciela. Jednak po jakimś czasie zdobył się na odwagę i na jego szczęście dziewczyna odczuwała to samo. Fredowi udało się wyjść z friendzona. Mniej więcej w podobnym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z młodszym bratem Yennefer - Martinem. Mimo, że miał on dopiero 11 lat, to miło mu się z nim rozmawiało. Często Fred pomagał mu ćwiczyć zaklęcia i dawał mu swoje stare notatki. W tym czasie opiekę nad Gryffindorem przejął Edward Hyde, przybrany ojciec Yennefer, bo David Smith zginął. Do końca roku było blisko, zbliżały się OWUTEMy. W tym czasie Slytherin przegonił Gryffindor i miał nad nim przewagę prawie 100 punktów. Przed egzaminami Johnson raz jeszcze zdobył się na zdobycie wielkiej ilości punktów, jednak nie udało mu się odrobić całych strat. Podczas OWUTEMów prac dodatkowych wykonywać nie było wolno. Fred napisał te egzaminy najlepiej spośród wszystkich podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie. Zaliczał każdy przedmiot, i z każdego miał ocenę Wybitną, oprócz Smokologii i ONMS z których uzyskał PO. Przyszła w końcu Uczta Pożegnalna, ostatnia Freda jako ucznia. Gryffindor miał zająć dopiero drugie miejsce, jednak stało się inaczej. Gryffindorowi zostało przyznane 40 punktów, za nienaganną pracę prefekta i pomoc uczniom. Gryffindor wyprzedził o jakieś kilka punktów bodajże Hufflepuff i wygrał Puchar Domów po raz pierwszy od 11 lat. Gryfoni nawet podarowali mu w podziękowaniu piękną miotłę z podpisami prawie każdego z nich. Fred opuścił Hogwart, ale nie ukrywał, żę chciałby kiedyś do niego wrócić. Dorosłość Rozpoczęły się wakacje, a Fred został w końcu pracownikiem Biura Aurorów. Trzy poprzednie lata był formalnie "uczniem", choć tak naprawdę sam wszystkiego się uczył. Jako iż Ministrem Magii był Peter Margel to głównym priorytetem było dla aurorów wyłapywanie członków Bohemian Grove. Szefem Aurorów został Lucas Murray, gdyż Albert White okazał się również członkiem tej organizacji i stał się poszukiwany. Lucas był rzekomym szpiegiem w BG i znał wszystkie nazwiska członków. Właściwie to nikt nie wiedział czy był szpiegiem, czy znudził mu się pobyt tam i brak władzy. Podczas wakacji kilku z tych ludzi również wpadło za sprawą Johnsona. Jednak on musiał odpocząć, w końcu skończył Hogwart i musiał pomyśleć co chciałby robić w życiu oprócz wyłapywania jakichś ludzi. Chciał uczyć w Hogwarcie, w końcu tam zawsze najwięcej się działo. Aplikował na Językoznawstwo, raczej niszowy przedmiot, z którym nie miałby tyle roboty jak chociażby z Zielartwem, które również było wolne. Bez większych problemów dostał tą pracę, miał Wybitną ocenę z tego przedmiotu, a uczniem zawsze był nienagannym. Po tym wszystkim postanowił odpocząć. Dostał zaproszenie na ślub Anny Margel i Settera Drakoniana na Hawajach. Postanowił pojechać tam kilkanaście dni wcześniej, wraz z Yennefer. Zaprzyjaźnił się wówczas z Aleksandrem Bundym, który niedługo potem przeprowadził się również do Wielkiej Brytanii i został Ministrem Magii... Nie raz chodzili do barów przy plaży na szklaneczkę whisky. Gdy wrócili z wyjazdu zaczęło się duże zamieszanie. Murray podobno zginął, albo uciekł, a Fred nagle został szefem Biura Aurorów. Miał dopiero 19 lat, ale chyba nikogo to nie obchodziło. Dla niego fajne było to, że miał większą wypłatę. Ludziom przestała się podobać władza Petera Margela i ciągłe zajmowanie się tematem Bohemian Grove. Pod wpływem wielu strajków w końcu podał się do dymisji. Zgodnie z przepisami, gdy nie ma Ministra władzę przejmuje Szef Biura Aurorów, a w tym czasie był nim nasz młody bohater. No cóż, jeszcze większa wypłata, a jedynym obowiązkiem zorganizowanie wyborów. Fajnie. Jednak aż tak różowo nie było. Uaktywniły się organizacje przestępcze, w końcu kto nie chciałby przejąć władzy nad Ministerstwem, wystarczało zabić młodzika, albo kierować nim pod Klątwą Imperius. Wraz z Al'em Bundym i Conem Gingerbladem zostali zaatakowani przez "Unseen" przed Trzema Miotłami. Johnsonowi ledwo co udało się zgarnąć obu spetryfikowanych mężczyzn i deportować się. Skończyło się to jednak poważnym rozszczepieniem dla Freda. Unseen nie dawał za wygraną, w szpitalu św. Munga została mu wstrzyknięta śmiertelna trucizna. Antidotum miał dostać za 500 galeonów, których po prostu nie miał. Na szczęście pieniądze pożyczył mu Al, jednak druga strona nie wywiązała się z umowy. Dostał lek, który jedynie spowolniał truciznę. Całe szczęście niespodziewanie pomógł mu Emil, ten którego obwiniał o śmierć przyjaciela. Załatwił mu antidotum i wytłmaczył mu jak było naprawdę. Po tym wszystkim Fred szybko zorganizował wybory na Ministra, które zdecydowanie wygrał Al Bundy. Z Emilem zaczął kontaktować się częściej, mimo że Fred był nadal aurorem, a on nadal najbardziej poszukiwanym czarodziejem Wielkiej Brytanii. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie rozpoczął się rok szkolny, a Fred był nauczycielem Językoznawstwa. Na Uczcie Powitalnej został powitany chyba największym aplauzem wśród uczniów, którzy kojarzyli go z czasów szkolnych. Miesiące mijały szybko, bez żadnych niespodzianek. Wszystkie domy walczyły zażarcie o Puchar Domów, chociaż Fred po cichu cały czas kibicował gryfonom. Jednak on potrafił zachować rozsądek i nigdy żadnego z domów nie faworyzował. Rok szkolny szybko dobiegał końca. Puchar Domów chyba pierwszy raz zdobyły dwa domy jednocześnie - gryffoni i puchoni mieli po tyle samo punktów i wygrali Puchar Domów. Wakacje mijały szybko, Yennefer również skończyła Hogwart, Fred nie miał zamiaru czekać, wiedział co do niej czuje. Postanowił jej się oświadczyć. Ku jego radości zgodziła się no i powoli zaczęli planować ślub. Gdy te wakacje miały się w końcu skończyć na Johnsona spadła bardzo niespodziewana wiadomość. Okazało się, że Rada Nadzorcza postanowiła zwolnić poprzedniego dyrektora Yakushiego Hellsinga. Większość z członków rady ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zagłosowała, że nowym dyrektorem zostanie właśnie Fred Johnson. Postanowił przyjąć propozycję, w końcu była to dla niego duża szansa. No i podczas Uczty Powitalnej siedział już w dużym fotelu dyrektora. Na początku wprowadził Dekret regulujący ubrania uczniów na lekcjach. Kolejne tygodnie mijały spokojnie, do czasu. Jeden z głupich uczniów zniszczył ścianę, za którą uwięziona była Istota. Właśnie ta, która kilka lat wcześniej robiła wielkie zamieszanie. Tym razem wydała się jeszcze silniejsza i bardziej wściekła. Na kilka dni musieli wynieść się z zamku i rozbić obóz przed Hogsmeade. Po kilku dniach załatwił osobę, która miała przebadać zamek. Co dziwne, ktoś ten nie wyczuł w Hogwarcie obecności Istoty. W takim wypadku wrócili do Hogwartu, jednak na dyrektora spadła fala krytyki. Rada Nadzorcza postanowiła zatrudnić drugiego vice dyrektora - Petera Margela, który powrócił na posadę nauczyciela Transmutacji. Według Johnsona nie było to konieczne, no ale cóż. Mijały kolejne w miarę spokojne tygodnie, do pewnego wieczora w którym prawdopodobnie do zamku wróciła Istota. Tym razem postanowił, że nie da się wypędzić z zamku i szybciej zacznie działać. Skoro Fred zaręczył sie z Yennefer to trzeba było zorganizować wieczór kawalerski. Wraz z Marcusem Maximem, Setterem Drakonianem, Bobem Carterem, Hubcykiem Perranem, Martinem Guarniere, Jamesem Fordem, Alem Bundym oraz Emilem Gingerbladem urządzili niezłą zabawę, która niekoniecznie skończyła się dobrze. Po kilku kieliszkach bimbru "znaleźli" latające motory, którymi latali nad Hogsmeade, a nawet wybrali się na nich do Hogwartu robiąc trochę głupie żarty nauczycielom i uczniom. W każdym razie następnego dnia wraz z kacem przyszło zebranie Wizengamotu, na którym musiał dość ostro bronić pozycji swojej jak i Marcusa Maxima. Postawił jednak na swoim i Kanclerz się odczepił, w końcu MM nie może wcinać się w sprawy Hogwartu. Mijały kolejne tygodnie. Fred miał wiele spraw w Ministerstwie, jako członek Wizengamotu musiał uczestniczyć w wielu rozprawach. Podczas jednej z nich do sali wpadł siwowłosy mężczyzna, który zamordował obecnego Ministra Magii oraz dobrego przyjaciela Freda - Al'a Bundy'ego. Mimo prób wielu doświadczonych czarodziejów nie udało się go nawet drasnąć. Podobnie jak kiedyś Fred tymczasowym Ministrem został tym razem Albert White. Wziął się on dość szybko za organizację wyborów, które wygrał Hubcyk Meaddl, z którym Fred również utrzymywał w miarę przyjazne stosunki. Dużymi krokami zbliżał się czerwiec co wiązało się również z zakończeniem roku. Egzaminy przebiegły szybko. Fred prowadził poraz pierwszy zakończenie roku szkolnego, jako dyrektor. Puchar Domów wygrał po raz kolejny Gryffindor, którego opiekunką była jego przyszła żona - Yennefer. Rozpoczęły się kolejne wakacje, a Fred wprowadził się właśnie z nią do ich nowego domu za wioską Hogsmeade. Wygląd Od urodzenia w wyglądzie Freda najbardziej wyróżniały się jego ciemne, wręcz czarne włosy oraz ciemnobrązowe, głębokie oczy. Kontrastowało się to dość mocno z jego bladą cerą. Od małego był dość szczupłym chłopcem. Przed Hogwartem rodzice sprowadzali do jego rodzinnego domu wielu nauczycieli, którzy ćwiczyli go nie tylko w teoretycznych przedmiotach magicznych, ale również praktycznych. Od małego szkraba latał na mini miotełce dla dzieci. Był zapisywany również na zajęcia z mugolskich sportów co było dla Freda zupełnie bezsensowne, ale słuchał się rodziców. Kazali ćwiczyć mu szermierkę oraz strzelanie z łuku. Nie był w tym zbyt dobry, ale nabrał kondycji i był wysportowanym dzieciakiem. Gdy w końcu trafił do Hogwartu to wyróżniał się wśród innych porządkiem swojego ubioru oraz dużą dbałością o wygląd. Ubierał się najczęściej w szaty z naszywkami domu. Ewentualnie białe koszule z luźno zarzuconym krawatem Gryffindoru. W późniejszych latach jego nauki prawie zawsze był widywany w szkarłatno-złotej tiarze Gryffindoru luźno zarzuconej na głowę. Z upływem czasu Fred dorastał, ale nie zmieniał się tak drastycznie jak niektóre osoby. Nadal te same brązowe włosy, które nie zmieniły się ani troszeczkę z upływem lat, ciemnobrązowe oczy, które czasami wydawały się czarne. Lekko zadarty nos, gęste, czarne brwi. Trzeba przyznać, że rósł na przystojnego chłopaka. Z upływem lat w szkole nie mogło się obyć bez blizn. Przez 7 lat grał w drużynie Quidditcha, więc upadków na treningach i meczach w tym czasie zliczyć nie można. Nad jego brwią została krótka, jasna blizna po przecięciu łuku brwiowego. Został uderzony krzesłem przez opętaną koleżankę. Jednak najbardziej okazałą bliznę zawdzięcza sławnej "Istocie" panoszącej się po zamku. Rozpętała ona burzę, Fred wyszedł na dziedziniec, aby szybko sprowadzić uczniów pod dach - do zamku. Chyba był nadgorliwy w pełnieniu obowiązków prefekta... W każdym razie gdy zaciągał dzieciaki pod dach został trafiony magicznym piorunem tejże Istoty. Leżał wtedy dobrych kilkanaście dni w skrzydle szpitalnym, a po zdarzeniu została mu prosta, jasna blizna ciągnąca się od szyi, przez klatkę piersiową aż pod biodro. Wstydzi się tej blizny, od tamtego czasu kołnierz koszuli prawie zawsze ma zapięty pod samą szyją, a gdy ktoś się jej przygląda to nie może powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia się. Na jego przedramieniu po dokładnym przyjrzeniu można zauważyć prostą bliznę po nożu. Nie, nie ciął się. Nie był idiotą i tego nie potrzebował w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. Po prostu przyjaciel potrzebował krwi... Po skończeniu Hogwartu zbytnio się nie zmienił. Wyrósł na wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyznę mierzącego 182 cm wzrostu. Nadal elegancki ubiór, drogie szaty, garnitury, koszule. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na zwykły t-shirt i jeansy. W końcu jakoś musiał wyglądać jako nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, a później dyrektor. Charakter Już jako niemowlę był bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem. Rzadko kiedy płakał. Rodzice nawet martwili się czy nie jest chory, jednak on po prostu taki już był. Zawsze był posłuszny rodzicom, mimo że często ich decyzje mu się nie podobały. Uważał, że rodzice uwzięli się na niego dając mu nawał zajęć i nauki jeszcze przed Hogwartem. Chciał im pokazać, że da sobie z tym radę. Dawał z siebie wszystko na takich lekcjach, choć uważał to za niepotrzebne. Mylił się bardzo. Umiejętności które posiadł jeszcze przed Hogwartem bardzo przydały mu się w przyszłości. Zawsze trzymał język za zębami, czasami za często ponieważ potrafił milczeć godzinami. Bardzo ambitny, lekko zarozumiały, ale gdzieś głęboko zwykły, dobry chłopak. Taki właśnie jechał pociągiem Hogwart Express. Rodzice myśleli, że trafi do Ravenclawu po takich postępach w nauce. W grę wchodził również Slytherin, w końcu jego ojciec był w tym domu, a charakter Freda pasował do tego domu. Jednak oboje się mylili - chłopiec trafił do Gryffindoru co na początku uznawał za swoją osobistą porażkę. Jednak Fred lubił stawiać sobie wygórowane cele. Obiecał sobie, że wyprowadzi ten dom z dna, a indywidualnie będzie najlepszym uczniem, zawodnikiem Quidditcha, prefektem i wszystkim w jednym. Nie lubił wyróżniać się z tłumu. Wolał spacerować w samotności korytarzami bądź pustymi fragmentami błoni. Oceny miał bardzo dobre, jeśli nie powiedzieć wybitne. Nawet nie przejmował się egzaminami i nawałem prac domowych. Jednak, aby mógł spełnić swoje ambicje musiał być bardziej otwarty, pokazywać się ludziom. Nie lubił tego, ale był lekko narcystyczny więc większa ilość pochwał i podziwu ze wszystkich stron mu się spodobała. Wyszedł z cienia, był kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. Zaprzyjaźnił się z wąskim gronem osób. Przy nich potrafił się rozluźnić. Stawał się wtedy pomocnym, dowcipnym i wrażliwym chłopakiem. Jednak dla innych nadal pozostawał arogancki i skryty. Nie był impulsywny, rzadko kiedy używał siły i wdawał się w bójki. Chociaż odwagi odmówić mu nie można. Potrafił ratować całą wieżę Gryffindoru przed atakiem Śmierciożerców, poświęcać swoje zdrowie, żeby wyciągnąć młodsze dzieciaki z pobliża Istoty oraz przewędrować cały zamek, żeby doprowadzić pierwszaka do skrzydła. Zawsze tłumił uczucia. Nawet gdy zakochał się w dziewczynie to wstydził się do tego przyznać i wolał udawać przyjacielskie stosunki. W końcu jednak się przełamał, na jego szczęście. Jako prefekt potrafił być surowy w ganianiu dzieciaków do dormitoriów. Pilnował najbardziej swoich gryfonów, aby wygrać Puchar Domów. Organizował spotkania, pomagał młodszym podopiecznym, chociażby w nauce prostych zaklęć. Kłamstwa nie sprawiały mu problemów, dla nauczycieli bądź fałszywych kolegów potrafił wymyśleć wiarygodne kłamstewko na poczekaniu. Zawsze był rozsądnym człowiekiem. Wobec osób młodszych, bądź po prostu słabszych mógł sobie pozwolić na nutkę drwiny. Jednak osoby od siebie starsze, silniejsze zawsze darzył bezwzględnym szacunkiem i zachowywał się kulturalnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy pomoc kogoś takiego może się przydać. Kilka lat później, już jako nauczyciel drastycznie się nie zmienił. Chociaż musiał być jeszcze bardziej surowy, bo większość uczniów zwracała się do niego nadal po imieniu. W końcu posadę nauczyciela dostał od razu po skończeniu nauki. Jako dyrektor spotkał się już z falą krytyki, jednak zbytnio się nią nie przejął. Ciekawostki *Różdżka - 11 cali, włókno ze smoczego serca (Chiński Ogniomiot), sztywna *Jego patronus to orzeł *W drugiej klasie był prefektem przez trzy dni. *Pod koniec drugiej klasy wygrał Ligę Magicznego Bilarda *Wieczorami często siedział samotnie w dormitorium popijając piwo. *Jego boginem jest Śmierciotula. *W ostatnim roku swojej nauki zdobył dla Gryffindoru ponad 800 punktów. *Poprowadził Gryffindor do pierwszego Pucharu Domów od 11 lat. *W wieku 19 lat zdążył być szefem Biura Aurorów i tymczasowym Ministrem Magii * W wieku 21 lat został dyrektorem Hogwartu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu